Neon Lights
by DreamsReality
Summary: Naruto moves into the City and meets up with old friends... Finding a new flame in their midst.
1. A New Roomate

The raven haired man stood, watching silently from the dark corner of the night club

**I do not own the characters; I just like to play with them. This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please be kind. Some of the couples are a wee awkward, but deep down; I kinda like 'em. Don't hate me. And, yes. I know. They're very, very OOC. I hope to change that soon, make them a little more… Them, you know? Stick with me! **

Neon Lights, Chapter One : A New Roommate

The raven haired man stood, watching silently from the dark corner of the hot new night club, _Spade_. As the music continued to beat through every nerve in his body, he glared at the clubs inhabitants, thinking them ridiculous, taking part in this mating ritual.

"Morons." He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kiba, Neji, Gaara and Lee danced a few feet from where he stood, laughing happily with each other. Again, the raven glared. He _so_ did not want to be there. His "friends" had pulled him from his homework and the safety of his room in their apartment and out into this frigid air.

"Idiots," growled the raven as he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against and marched back to their table. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught Kiba's eyes. The brunette pouted and shook his head. Sasuke shrugged and turned back on his way to the table. Finally, he could see it! "So close," he muttered to himself, his onyx eyes gleaming in the obscenely bright neon lights. As he reached for his chair, to pull out and sit down, someone bumped violently into him and shoved him – face first – into the table. The raven caught himself on his hands, just as his chest knocked his, Kiba's and Neji's drink over. His anger bubbled just under his pale flesh, but he managed to keep it there.

"Bastard," he hissed.

Well, he'd almost kept it under control. "Watch where you're going!" Sasuke turned around, looking over the man who had bumped into him. "That's why the gods gave you those," he finally caught the others eyes and had to swallow the word 'beautiful,' but managed to hiss out the rest, "eyes in the _front_ of your head!"

If the boy would have known Sasuke, he would have noticed the _slight_ change in his demeanor. However, the tanned, blue eyed boy did not know Sasuke and all he noticed was the death glare he was receiving. "I'm…" the blond stuttered, "I'm sorry. I'm new here… Today is my first day and I keep getting pushed and prodded and shoved and hit and I'm sorry." The blond finished his stammering and started frantically cleaning the table.

The raven watched the blond, his eyes transfixed on the supple and very tanned flesh. Sasuke took the opportunity to observe the waiter, well… Drool actually. The blond's biceps tensed, flexed and retracted beneath the tight orange tee-shirt he wore, and Sasuke swore that he could trace the lines of the blond's muscles from his arms, across his shoulders and down his back. The raven gulped, but he managed to keep himself under control, on the outside at least. His eyes traced their way to the blond's face, and Sasuke almost groaned. The raven had a strange, almost need to press his lips against the waiter's neck, and bite it. Suckle it. Kiss it. The raven shook his head, pushed his fingers through his hair, and pulled hard on the roots of the pieces at the base of his skull. 'Pull yourself together, damnit.' Vaguely, Sasuke registered the blond was talking again…

"I'm so sorry… Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry…" he was muttering.

"Hn." Sasuke hissed, "Fine."

"I'm really sorry…" the blond said again.

The raven caught eyes with the waiter and his knees nearly buckled. The blue of the blond's eyes was so intense that Sasuke figured they were coloured contacts. And before he knew it, there was a tanned hand floating in the absence space between them, "My name is Naruto."

"Hn," the raven muttered and sat down, glaring at the hand and its owner. "You knocked my drink over."

Naruto snatched his hand away and blushed. "I'm sorry… Again… What can I get you?" He smiled softly, "on the house, of course."

"Jack and Coke."

"Okay. I'll be right back. And the others… What did they have?"

"A B52 and a…" Sasuke grinned wickedly. "A Strawberry Explosion."

The blond's eyebrow quirked at the grin, "Okay… I'll be right back."

As soon as the blond had disappeared into the crowd - heading towards the bar – Neji, Kiba, Gaara and Lee appeared and took their respective seats.

"Damn, Uchiha," Kina laughed. "Get thirsty?"

"Sorry, man. I don't do crème drinks." He arched a brow. "Too much like coffee."

Neji pouted, "Apparently you do Vodka Martinis, though."

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged, "Don't do girly drinks, Hyuuga. I'm not gay."

Silence passed between the group before Lee and Neji started giggling. Then Kiba and Gaara cracked smiles, laughing out loud soon after. The Uchiha just glared.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight, Uchiha. Alright…" Kiba said softly.

After he gained control of his giggling, Neji spoke, "But, seriously Uchiha, what happened to my drink? I only got one sip."

"Some moron shoved me into the table and made me knock them over." Neji pouted again. "But, he's getting us another. He should be back anytime."

"Good," the brunette mumbled.

"You guys are gross. You smell gross. You need to shower." Sasuke muttered.

"Yea, in retrospect, maybe coming here after practice probably wasn't the smartest idea," Gaara offered.

"Coming from you Gaara, what should we expect?" Sasuke asked flatly.

"Fuck you, Uchiha. Fuck. You." Gaara spat, taking a shot of Tequila before sipping his coke.

"Last time, dobe - I'm not gay." Sasuke growled.

Again, the table erupted in hysterical laughter. Choosing just then to appear at the table, the blond waiter sat Neji's drink down before he gasped, "Neji!?"

"Naruto!?" Neji squealed and stood up, effectively bumping into the tray Naruto held and caused Sasuke's and Kiba's drinks to teeter.

"Neji!" Sasuke said loudly, "Please! Control yourself long enough for me to get my drink, damnit."

"Damn, Uchiha." Neji sighed and pulled Kiba's and Sasuke's drinks off the tray, handing them to their respective person - before literally jumping into the blond's arms.

"How are you!? What brings you to Tokyo? What's going on in Konoha?" Neji asked, pulling from Naruto's arms, smiling happily.

"I'm okay. Here for college. And everything's the same," Naruto laughed, "How are you? What are you doing _here_? Shouldn't you be studying!?"

Neji grinned, "I'm great! I should, but you know how I am."

Kiba cleared his throat, and finished his drink in one long swallow.

Neji smiled softly, and looked at Kiba. "Oh, yea. Naruto, these are my friends - Kiba -"

The mentioned stood and offered his hand to the blond, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Naruto nodded.

"This is Lee," Neji continued, "And Gaara." The two smiled and Naruto waved a 'hello.'

"And the grumpy one over there, the one you bumped into, is Sasuke."

"We kinda met…" Naruto blushed softly, those brilliant blues averted.

"Hn." Sasuke finished the last of his drink, lifting his eyes to the waiter. "Needed more Jack. That's why they call it _Jack_ and _Coke._"

Naruto pouted.

Gaara piped up, "Don't feel bad. There's no pleasing him. He's an Uchiha. The only person, who makes an acceptable drink for him is him."

Naruto nodded, still pouting.

"Fuck you, Gaara." Sasuke hissed.

"When and where Uchiha?" The redhead smiled happily.

The raven rolled his eyes, "Fuck you, moron."

Neji changed the subject before anything could get more awkward. "So, where are you staying?"

The blond mumbled, "Sakura's couch…" he blushed, "I'm still looking for a place…"

"Nonsense!! Stay with us!" The long haired brunette laughed!.

Sasuke choked, "What?!"

Neji waved him off, "We have an extra bed."

"In _my_ room!" The raven yelled, clearly outraged. Again, he was waved off, "It'll be fine! We'd all love to pay less rent."

"I'm fine, thank you." The pale man growled.

"We're not all rich, Uchiha, so shut it." Kiba growled, "But, Neji. We don't know him." Naruto stood there, trying to disappear or blend in with the people around him. He absent-mindedly examined his fingernails, trying hard not to listen.

"But, I know him guys. We went to grade school together. He's cool. I swear." Neji pleaded.

"I don't want to intrude on your lives." Naruto offered. "I'm fine on Sakura's couch. Obviously, Sasuke -"

The raved growled, cutting him off. The others rolled their eyes.

"I don't think he wants me any where near him…" The blue eyed man stated softly.

Kiba glared at the raven and turned, smiling, to the blond, "The Uchiha can get over it. He'll be fine. Maybe – I think – we can give you a two week trial?" Sasuke growled again. "And if you and Uchiha just _can't_ get along, we can move things around."

"I would say you can stay with me," Neji smiled, "but I only have one bed and Shika wouldn't want to share with _two_ boys. Unless he got to play with them both, of course."

Naruto stammered, "Ah…"

"Kiba's boyfriend is out of town, but… He'll be back soon, right?" Neji inquired.

"Yea. Genma will be back in a few days," the brunette blushed.

"So, that just leaves Sasuke's room. He has the biggest, because he pays the most rent. So, it should be pleasant enough." Neji glanced and Sasuke and glared at him.

Naruto nodded, and forced a smile, "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to impose…"

Sasuke opened his mouth, and just as he was about to oppose, Neji and Kiba glared at him. So, he closed his mouth and growled, "Hn."

"So, it's settled. When do you get off, Naruto?" Kiba asked a smile on his lips at the look on Sasuke's face.

The raven pouted, growled and huffed at the end of the table, his arms crossed over his chest, "Bastards."

Naruto blushed furiously, his eyes never leaving his fingernails, "Eleven." He glanced at his watch, and blushed, "Now. Actually, I gotta go. I'll go get my stuff. Where should I meet you?"

"Did you bring a car?" Kiba asked.

"No… Sakura lives just down the street. I walk normally," he mumbled, feeling strange all of a sudden.

"Well, my car is full." Kiba said, grinning like a maniac. "You'll have to ride with Sasuke."

"What about you, Gaara, Lee?" the blond asked softly.

"What about me?" Gaara inquired, shooting a quick smile at Lee. Lee just blushed, and looked away from the intense gleam in Gaara's raccoon eyes.

"Where do you live?"

"With Lee, he's my boyfriend." The red head answered matter-of-factly, smiling at Lee, who had scooted closer to Gaara.

"Ah. So you're all…" He questioned, his brow arched.

"Gay?" Neji filled in for him.

Naruto nodded.

"Yes," Kiba stated. "We're all gay."

Sasuke cleared his throat, "I'm not."

"Well, that makes me feel better…"

Sasuke growled again, "I'm glad I could make you happy."

"Shove it, Uchiha. He's out new room mate! Be nice." Neji offered, patting Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn," replied the raven, his arms still folded over his chest. "Can we go home now? If I have to move stuff for him, I'd like to get home before midnight."

"No, no… It's fine. I'll sleep on the couch tonight. I mean, I don't want to completely screw up your lives…" Naruto said softly.

"Well, that was the first intelligent thing he's said all night." Sasuke posed, grinning, causing the blonde to blush and shy away.

"Put a cork in it, Uchiha. You're being a giant ass." Kiba interjected, glaring at the raven. "Don't worry about it, Naruto," the brunette turned his attention to the blond, a soft smile on his lips, "he'll warm up to you eventually."

"Hn," was the raven's reply, "I don't want him in _my_ room. I can cover the rent, I've already told you tha-"

"Sasuke, shut it. I see why Kakashi hates you. You're such a piece of shit," the brunette yelled at him. "He's coming, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

The raven growled, his onyx eyes furious, "Just stay away from my stuff." Sasuke stood and picked up his black leather motorcycle jacket. He turned from the group, put his jacket on and made his way to the door, mumbling under his breath, "And me."

"Fuck you, Uchiha." Gaara yelled at the ravens back, "He's not that bad, once you get to know him. Oh, and if you're riding with him, I suggest you go. Fast."

"Shit," Naruto said, running after the raven. He made a quick stop at the bar, grapping a medium size, orange duffle bag from behind it, and slinging it over his shoulder.

The red head smiled, and yelled after the running blond, "And hold on!"

"Neji, I hope you know what you're doing. I've never seen Sasuke hate someone so fast before. Never," Kiba began, "I'm afraid for your friend."

"I know, Neji. Uchiha's an ass, but that wasn't like him. He was just plain mean." Gaara stated, throwing an arm over Lee's shoulders. "I'm worried for him." Lee snuggled into Gaara's warmth, kissing his neck softly.

"He'll be fine, guys. He can only take so much before he blows. Trust me, Sasuke'll warm up to him." Neji nodded, adding an 'I hope' in his head.


	2. Don't Fall Off

"No, no… It's fine

**I do not own the characters; I just like to play with them. This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please be kind. Some of the couples are a wee awkward, but deep down; I kinda like 'em. Don't hate me.**

Neon Lights, Chapter Two : Don't Fall Off

Naruto ran full out, trying to catch up to the raven. "Sasuke!"

Growling, the raven stopped, and turned around. "What?"

Panting, the blond forced out, "I'm supposed to ride back with you." As he caught up to the raven, he bent at the waste, his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

Growling again, Sasuke arched a black brow and pushed his hands through his hair, pulling at the strands, "You're joking?"

Naruto shook his head, stood up straight, but he still looked at the ground, apparently fascinated by his black shoes, "No. That's what Kiba and Neji said."

"I do _not_ believe this," Sasuke groaned and looked over the blond, glaring at him. "Don't fall off."

Naruto arched a brow and tilted his head, looking over the raven, "What do you mean, 'don't fall off?'"

Sasuke pointed at the black motorcycle about six feet from where they stood, "Don't fall off."

Naruto swallowed, "That?"

The raven rolled his eyes and turned back to walk to they motorcycle, "Yes. That." His long black hair fell about his face softly, the wind blowing it all around his head. His tight jeans clinging to all the right places, his shirt clinging to his flat stomach, that leather jacket making him look all delicious… Naruto groaned.

Sasuke stood beside his bike, and swung his left leg over it - straddling it. The raven then put on his helmet and turned to look at the gaping blond, "Are you coming? I'm really in no mood to wait."

"I noticed," the blond stated. "Look, can we get something straight?"

"No. Get on the bike and let's go. I'm tired and I have to work in the morning."

"But… I've nev-"

"Well, deal with it. We're going."

"But..."

"Now," the raven growled.

The blond grudgingly moved to the bike, and swung his leg over the seat to straddle it. He positioned his bag so it ran diagonal down his back, from his right shoulder to his left hip. "What do I do now?"

Sasuke growled, "What do you mean?"

"What. Do. I. Do. Now?" The blond repeated.

"Lean forward, and wrap your arms around my waist," Sasuke said it like it was common knowledge and that Naruto should have been shot for not knowing it. He rolled his eyes and started the bike up, revving the engine.

Naruto squealed and clung tightly to the raven, burying his blond head in the crook of the raven's shoulder.

"Hold on, dobe." Sasuke said to himself, but loud enough for Naruto to catch the 'dobe' at the end. They took of like a bat out of hell, speeding down the road and weaving in and out of cars. After a particularly tight curve, Naruto squeezed Sasuke's midsection so tight he thought he was going to die. At the next stoplight, the raven turned to the blond, "What the hell! Are you trying to kill me!?" The look on Naruto's face caused Sasuke to - almost - smile. The blond looked terrified. 'Perfect!' Sasuke thought as he sped off, trying to break the land speed record. The faster Sasuke drove, the tighter Naruto held on. Nuzzling up to the drivers back, Naruto smiled to himself and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the other. And then they caught another curve, and Naruto whimpered out loud, clinging again to Sasuke. The driver decided that he somewhat liked the close contact of his passenger, as long as said as his passenger couldn't tell.

Much to the raven's dismay, they arrived at the apartment complex – not surprisingly well before Kiba and Neji – who had to drop Gaara and Lee of at their own building. Before Sasuke could even turn off the engine, Naruto was off of the bike, and down on all fours – shaking. "That was NOT fun," the blond whispered.

"I rather enjoyed it, thank you." Sasuke pulled off his helmet and walked past the blond, who was still on the ground, but sitting Indian-Style now. Naruto had a small smile on his lips as he looked up at Sasuke. "Except for where you were sitting on the back, and squeezing me so tight I thought I was going to die." And that effectively wiped the smile off the blond's lips.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I've never ridden a motorcycle before."

"Well, why didn't you spit it out?"

"I tried. You wouldn't let me!" Naruto insisted.

"Right. Whatever. Just," the raven growled again, "get out of my way."

Naruto stood up quickly, and growled his own little growl. But, he buried it away, bit his lip and followed Sasuke into the building. The raven walked right past the elevator, and headed for a door marked, "Stairs." Sasuke pushed his way through the door, and headed up.

"What level are we on?" Naruto asked.

"The top," Sasuke replied, without even a look back at the blond.

"Oh… Okay." He replied.

"What can't take it, dobe?"

That was it. Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He'd had enough. Naruto dropped his bag, and it made a loud thump that echoed in the stairwell. Sasuke turned around, a smirk on his lips, "Too much for you?"

"That's it," Naruto nodded, more to himself than to Sasuke, "That's enough."

"Hn," replied the raven.

"I'm serious. Stop it."

"Stop what?" The raven asked, is voice flat.

"Stop acting like this. I didn't do anything. You're being such a…" Naruto growled, biting his lip.

Sasuke looked over the blond, his eyes burning into him. "Hn." The raven turned back around, and continued up the steps.

Naruto growled again, picked up his bag, and ran up the stairs. He stopped just behind the raven, and once they reached a platform, Naruto grabbed the others shoulder and turned him around, earning himself a very disdainful glare by the other. "What the fuck?"

"I wasn't finished."

"And?" Sasuke inquired, glaring at the blond, Sasuke was horribly bored.

"I wasn't finished-"

"And I don't care."

"Damnit, Uchiha." Naruto pushed the raven against the wall, stepped up to him, holding him there. "Stop treating me like I'm not worth your time."

"You aren't," the raven replied, his brow arched.

Naruto slammed his hands on either side of the raven's head, his eyes glowing red and the whiskers on his face becoming more prominent. The dim lighting in the stairwell made Naruto look delicious, the anger in his eyes scared Sasuke a little but he didn't let it show. His body trembled slightly, but he let it absorb into the wall he was being pushed against. The tanned body in front of him pushed him more solidly into the wall, a growl flowing from his throat. "I did not ask to be thrown into your life. If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at Neji."

"You're a great friend," the raven hissed, biting his own lip to keep from leaning forward and biting the blond's lip.

Naruto pressed his knee between the raven's legs, and forced it high, just enough to brush against the others cock effectively before he pulled it away. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke found himself to be throbbing and he almost moaned at the contact. "Get off of me, dobe."

Naruto smiled softly, the look not foreign to the blond, but with the red eyes and the whiskers mucking up his tanned flesh and beautiful blue eyes, it was enticing in a dark, strange sort of way. Sasuke growled and pushed the blond away from him, "I said get off of me."

Naruto stared at the raven, his blue eyes boring into the black pits Sasuke sucked him into, and he was completely shocked. Naruto hadn't expected to be pushed so forcefully away, nor had he expected the death glare Sasuke gave him. "Look, Uchiha, I'm sorry. I -"

"You nothing. Just, get away from me." Sasuke took off up the stairs, and left Naruto to follow him. Once they got to the top of the stairs, the raven pushed through the door and let it close quickly, smacking the blond in the face. "Ow!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke grinned, "Hn. Oops."

"What the fuck, Uchiha, you did that on purpose!" Naruto yelled at him and forced himself into the hallway. There were two doors in said hallway, one to the stairs, and one to the elevator. Sasuke stepped into the elevator and pushed the 'up' button, without even waiting for Naruto to get in. As the doors started to close, Naruto threw his bag in, and made the doors open again. He jumped inside the elevator, the doors closing quickly behind him, "What the fuck, Uchiha!?"

The raven didn't say anything; he just smirked at the floor, his onyx eyes downcast – as if he was studying his shoes, very intently. "Uchiha?"

"Hm?"

"What the fuck?" Naruto demanded.

"Oops."

"Bastard," said the blond, rubbing his cheek and forehead.

"Hn." Sasuke commented, "Asshole."

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi inside him growling and pawing just under the surface of his subconscious. _Not now!_, Naruto urged the Kyuubi - the fox demon wasn't listening. His eyes slowly turned red again, and those whiskers were making themselves known, he wasn't messing around this time. The Kyuubi growled from deep inside Naruto's throat, but the blond tried to swallow it, to no avail. The raven gave him an odd look as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Stepping out the door, and into the most amazing apartment the blond had ever seen, Sasuke just walked past him and headed up another set of stairs. With the Kyuubi growling and pawing at Naruto's conscious mind, the blond tried so hard to keep himself under control, but his anger was only being fueled by the Kyuubi's need to get out.


	3. Keeping Up

I do not own the characters; I just like to play with them

**I do not own the characters; I just like to play with them. This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please be kind. Some of the couples are a wee awkward, but deep down; I kinda like 'em. Don't hate me. And, yes. I know. They're very, very OOC. I hope to change that soon, make them a little more… Them, you know? Stick with me!**

**Neon Lights, Chapter Three : Keeping Up**

As Sasuke disappeared up the stairs and through a door, Naruto managed to will the Kyuubi back into a twisted version of sleep. He moved into the living room-type space and literally drooled. He'd ever seen anything so awesome before in his whole life! The floors were a deep, dark Cherry wood that was high polished to an amazing shine. Moonlight spilled in through the windows that together, gave the city below a look of sheer perfection and delicious intrigue. He guessed that they were somewhere between fifteen and twenty stories up – the penthouse! _Damn,_ Naruto thought, _these guys make a shit load! I'll never be able to keep up._ And in keeping with the tradition of the night, Naruto pouted.

This time, it wasn't because of a certain raven; it was because – for not the first time in his life – he felt… Inadequate. It was usually hard to wipe the ever present grin from the blond's lips, but this raven and this place, seemed to have a knack.

Setting his duffle on the floor, he collapsed onto the over-stuffed couch, "Ahh…" the blond moaned aloud, "Perfect. Much, much better than Sakura's rock hard roll-out couch thing. He relaxed back into the couch and he let the delicious leather envelope him. The feeling was so nice, that he drifted off into a wonderfully comfortable sleep. That was, until a loud bang and string of curse words followed. Naruto jerked awake and sprang to his feet with his body and the Kyuubi on full alert.

"Fuck you, Itachi!! Fuck you, you little…"

The yelling became muffled and Naruto could no long make out what was being said. He took off at a run, up the stairs and towards the sounds he heard.

"Itachi, you little piece of shit!"

The raven was almost screaming.

Naruto knocked.

And he waited.

He waited, more.

He knocked again and waited.

Still nothing. Just as he lifted his fist to knock again, Sasuke swung the door open "What do you want!?" The raven demanded a flush in his pale cheeks.

"I… I… I…" the nervous blond stuttered.

"You… You… You… You what!?" The raven asked with voice as cold as ice.

"I heard a bang and you yelling… I wanted to make sure that you were alright…"

"I'm phenomenal, dobe. Get out of my way. Tell Kiba I went to _his_ house." As Sasuke's tongue caressed each word, it seemed to hitch over 'his.'

"To Kiba's house? I thought this was Kiba's…?"

Sasuke pushed past Naruto, rolling his eyes, "Are you stupid, or do you just like to annoy me?"

Grabbing the pale boy's wrist, Naruto pushed him up against the wall. The Kyuubi was tired of being held back. He wanted out, and Naruto was in no place to deny him. Naruto's action caught Sasuke off guard, but the fact that the other was so strong, really annoyed him. Pinned against the wall, Sasuke realized just how strong the blond really was. The pale raven let it happen. He let himself be pinned to the wall because he was curious as to what the tanned boy was thinking.

"I'm finished dancing around this, Uchiha. I'm tired of your attitude, and I'm tired of you treating me like I'm nothing!" Naruto growled.

"I'm terrified." The raven replied coldly, onyx eyes unreadable.

Tightening his hold on the other, Naruto pressed himself further into the boy, his mouth inches from the others. "You should be."

"Let go of me, Uzumaki."

Naruto leaned into the Uchiha, letting his lips slide over the other boys, letting his tongue slip between the soft pout it was presented. Nipping at the flesh, Naruto worked to make the raven moan. The tanned boy suckled gently on pale flesh, he nibble it, kissed it, caressed it with his tongue. There seemed to be something wrong – the Kyuubi was apparently more turned on by the raven that he was angry at him, and apparently, the raven was losing his cool. Quiet little moans forced their way past gritted teeth and thin pink lips; the raven was squirming at the continued affections of the blond. Sasuke's hands traveled to rest softly on Naruto's hips and pulled him close, pressing their hips together. The Kyuubi growled and pressed himself – Naruto's body – into the wriggling, squirming pale form between his body and the wall. Pulling his lips from the Uchiha's neck and moving them to his parted, panting lips, Naruto's tongue begged entrance. Entrance he was granted - until the two embracing boys heard a key in the lock, and the door opening.

Sasuke shoved Naruto away, the lust gone from his back eyes, replaced with sheer contempt and a twisted hatred. "Never try that again," the raven hissed.

"But, you liked it…"The blond began. He was silenced by a closed fisted punch to the jaw. The absolute force of Sasuke's hit made Naruto stumble backwards, with the perfect imprint of the Uchiha's knuckles reddening and swelling on his jaw. Naruto's bottom lip was split and bright red blood began to drip down his tanned chin. The Uchiha glared, eyes sparkling red, "Never again." His voice was cold, dripping ice as he hissed his word, and his body tense with terror.

The blond didn't say anything; he didn't even acknowledge the raven's words. Brilliant blues averted from the raven, Naruto jus crouched there in shock.

Sasuke smirked, "Don't get blood on my carpet." He pushed past Naruto as he crouched on the floor near the wall, making sure his knee clipped the blond's shoulder and pushed him onto his ass. With that, he was gone down the stairs.

"Sasuke?" Naruto heard Kiba ask.

"Itachi." The younger Uchiha stated his voice hard, as if the word explained itself. It did.

"Want me to come wi-" the brunette began, but he was answered with a loud _slam_ as the door closed.

Neji had shrugged, and went on looking for his friend, "Naruto?"

The blond had moved into a bathroom, in sudden embarrassment, his eyes tearing and his lips still bleeding. "I'm in here, Nej," his voice shook.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." It was a lie.

"No. You're not. Out here. Now." Neji commanded. The long haired raven has always been able to read Naruto, even if it was only by his voice. "Come out here, Naru."

Slowly, the bathroom door opened and the blond walked out. He held a wet cloth to his bottom lip as his eyes met he other, tears falling freely down his cheeks and a very upset pout on his full, swollen lips.

"Gods!" Neji yelled, "Kiba! Get an ice pack and some bandages!"

"Why? What'd you do to yourself this time?" Kiba grunted, "I've just sat down."

"I didn't do anything to myself. Uchiha's been at it again."

Kiba sighed loudly, mumbling to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to retrieve the first-aid kit and to find an icepack. "Bring him down here," Kiba yelled from the kitchen.

The two boys made their way to the living room and Kiba met them there, "What happened?"

Neji sighed, moving the cloth from his friend's lip, sighing again; he looked into his friend's bright blue eyes, begging.

"Tell me, Naru."

"The Kyuubi happened, Neji."

Kiba furrowed his brows, and Neji gasped softly.

Kiba tilted his head, looking the bleeding blond over, "Kyuubi?"

"It's a long story. The Kyuubi is a fox demon, inside me. If you want more details, ask Neji." Naruto sighed, those blue eyes dulled.

"Nope. I'm good. Sasuke has a demon-thing, too."

"Huh?" The blond responded, not ready for that kind of a response from the short haired brunette.

"It's a long story; ask Neji if you want details." Kiba laughed softly, and soon the other two followed. After another few moments, Neji had Naruto's bleeding lip under control. "They're both going to bruise, and you're going to have a very pretty little cut…" Sighing, Neji caressed Naruto's jaw line. "How many times did he hit you?"

Naruto blushed, "Only once…"

Kiba smiled, "Nice."

Neji glared daggers at his friend and looked back to Naruto. "And..?"

"I wasn't ready for it! We were…" Naruto hesitated. "We were…" The blond bit his lip, "Ow."

Neji's lips curled into a half smile, '"You..?"

"I kissed him."

Kiba gasped, nearly choked on his own saliva, and set himself off in a huge coughing fit.

Neji smacked Kiba on the back, nearly laughing, "I thought you were straight!"

"So did I," replied the blond, "So did I."

Once Kiba had stopped his coughing fit, he looked straight at the blond, "You kissed Sasuke? Why on _earth_ would you kiss Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto blushed, turning his blue eyes away from his onlookers, "I don't know. It just seemed right... We were fighting and then he pushed me over the edge… And instead of being mad at him, the Kyuubi wanted to ravage him. So, I did… And he kissed me back!" Adding, 'He even moaned' in his head, "Then we heard you two come in… He pushed me away, and punched me."

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Kiba offered, "At least he only hit you once. I'd advise you to just keep out of his away, leave him alone. He's not in a god place right now…"

"What do you mean, 'right now,' Kiba? He's always like that!" Neji stated, flopping back onto the couch.

Kiba glared at him, sneering,"Neji, you know his deal. Almost as well as I do."

"Stop defending him, Kiba." Neji growled, "He's so fucked up. So fucked up! There's no fixing him!"

Kiba huffed, stretched his arms, and clinched his fists, "Don't go there Neji. You know where I stand."

"Fine." Neji acknowledged, waving his hands in surrender. He stood up, staring off into space, "Want some Ramen, Naru?"

Those brilliant blue eyes sparked and the blond jumped up from the ottoman, literally sprinting into the kitchen after the long haired brunette, "Duh!?"

"Hey! What am I? Invisible?" Kiba growled, moving slowly after them.

"Sorry, Kiba," Neji stated, putting water on to boil.

Naruto looked like he'd just found is best friend, "Oh, please, please!!"

The short haired brunette just watched him, a smile on his lips, "Is he always like that?"

Neji didn't even have to look, "When it comes to Ramen? Yes."

All three of the boys laughed.


End file.
